A New Dawn
by SSBra
Summary: The sequel to "If I Could Reach You," my Vegeta X Bulma get-together fic.


Thanks for all the great comments and feedback for "If I Could Reach You." This is its sequel,  
and hopefully this story will continue up to the time when Mirai Trunks comes back a second   
time. I hope this does the first story justice.  
  
SSBra  
  
A New Dawn  
  
' ' denotes thoughts.  
Bulma awoke the next morning to find the Saiyan Prince sitting up in the bed, watching her  
intently. His eyes seemed to bore holes right through her. Bulma had never seen him so   
intense before, not even when Frieza showed up.  
  
"Vegeta, is something wrong?" She asked, sitting up and pulling the up to cover her chest.  
  
"Woman, remember when I told you that you did not know what you asked of me, the first time you  
came to my bed?" He asked with his onyx eyes still piercing her sapphire blues.  
  
"Yes, I do," she gulped. 'I've always wondered what he meant by that.'  
  
"Look at your neck," he stated simply. Bulma craned her neck, trying to look at it. Instead   
of seeing anything, a sharp pain shot through her body. She lifted her arm to feel what was   
causing the pain and found two small puncture holes.  
  
"Vegeta, did you bite me?" She asked a little pissed-off. She admitted the sex was out of   
this world, but he shouldn't have bitten her. He simply nodded and began to tell her what   
exactly that bite meant. He explained that when Saiyans take mates, they marked them as their   
own. Bulma gasped and flew into a rage screaming how barbaric that was and that she'd never do  
that to him in a million years.  
  
"Oh, really?" He smirked as he bent his neck to the side and showed her two puncture marks in  
his neck.  
  
"You did that!" She exclaimed.  
  
"Really, Woman, can you bite your own neck?" He threw his head back and laughed loudly at her.   
This made Bulma very angry; first, he bit her, something he had no right to do; now he's   
laughing her because she still didn't believe that she actually bit him.   
  
Her top finally blew as she gritted her teeth, making her look like a lizard and hopped into   
Vegeta's lap. She balled up her fists and beat upon his chest while cursing to Kami that she  
wished she'd never laid eyes upon him. He simply grabbed both of her arms and held them down  
along her sides. "You are mine, and I am yours," he stated simply before pulling Bulma  
to him.   
  
"I'm a Human-- not a Saiyan!" She spat out.  
  
"It doesn't matter," he smiled, pulling her closer.  
  
"Vegeta, I'm warning you," she seethed.  
  
"No, I'm warning you. You will never be rid of me, Woman," he breathed into her lips, just   
before claiming them in a soul-shaking kiss.  
  
  
Two weeks later . . .  
  
"Bulma, dear, are you okay?" Mrs. Briefs stated as she knocked upon the bathroom door.  
  
"No, Mom, I'm not. I must've eaten some bad food. I'm really sick," she shouted as she bowed  
to the porcelain god.  
  
"I'll call Dr. Killpatient*. He'll make you all better," Mrs. Briefs sang out. *Author's note:  
That name comes from a Bugs Bunny cartoon where Bugs convinces Elmer that he has Rabbititus.  
  
"Okay," he called out before she hurled again. 'I wonder what I could've eaten to make me   
this sick. I've never been so sick in my life!'  
  
"Woman, will you hurry up in there?! I have to shower before I begin to train," Vegeta's   
voice muffled through the close door.  
  
"Vegeta, I'm sick," she said just before she hurled-- again. Suddenly, the bathroom door was  
ripped from its hinges and Vegeta was before her before she even realized it.  
  
"What's wrong?" He asked. She looked up at him and saw concern evident in his dark eyes. 'Is  
he worried about me? Really worried about me?  
  
"I can't stop vomiting," she stated before she buried her head in the toilet. She felt two  
strong hands gather up her blue-green hair and hold it above her head. "Thank you," she said   
softly when she came up for air.   
  
He smiled softly to her before gathering her up into his arms. He kicked open her bedroom door  
and laid her in the middle of her bed. She tried to explain that she would need to be in the   
bathroom for when, well you know. He smiled again and put his hand to her head. "Rest now,"   
he whispered just before Bulma felt an uncontrollable urge to sleep. Her heavy eyes allowed   
her to see Vegeta kiss her head softly before the closed into a restful slumber.  
  
  
  
"I'm WHAT!?!?" Bulma screamed at Dr. Killpatient.  
  
"You're six weeks pregnant, Miss Briefs," the doctor stated as he slowly cowered behind Mrs.   
Briefs.  
  
"Bulma, you're going to have a baby! Isn't that wonderful! Yamcha will be so happy!" She   
clapped. 'Great, Mom thinks it's Yamcha's.' The doctor explained everything Bulma would need  
to do during pregnancy; eat right, sleep more, exercise, etc., but Bulma wasn't listening. She  
was too busy thinking of how she would tell Vegeta.  
  
"Dr. Killpatient, could I speak to my mother alone for a minute?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Why of course, Miss Briefs. I 'll leave a list of things you might need with your father.   
I'll see you in two weeks for a checkup," the doctor waved merrily before exiting the room.  
  
"Bulma, we have so much planning to do! We'll have to plan a shower! We'll invite the   
neighbors, Capsule Corp.'s board of directors, Chi-Chi . . ."  
  
"Mom! Before you go getting all excited. I have to tell you something," Bulma nervously said.  
She looked down at the floor thinking that she couldn't look her mother in the eye while telling  
her this. Admitting to her mother that she had sex with an alien and was now carrying his   
child was the hardest thing Bulma ever had to do. "This baby's not Yamcha's."  
  
"It's Vegeta's isn't?" She asked quietly.  
  
"Mom! How did you know?!?!" Bulma was really confused. She'd kept her affair with Vegeta  
discreet, hadn't she? Her mother explained that she had went looking for Bulma one night and  
found that she wasn't in her bed. Exploring the rest of the bedrooms in Capsule Corp., she  
found her daughter in the bed of the Saiyan Prince, resting comfortably in his arms. She   
figured that Bulma must have been happy due to the look of contentment on her face. Mrs.   
Briefs reasoned why should she bother them.  
  
Bulma hugged her mother and thanked her for her silence and her understanding. She would need  
someone to lean on during this time, and was thankful that her mother was so supportive.  
  
"Of course dear, I'm your mother," Mrs. Briefs smiled.  
  
  
  
Two weeks later . . .  
Vegeta had been gone into space to "do some serious training," as he put it and hadn't been   
there since the day of Dr. Killpatient's first visit. Bulma was very grateful for that because  
her morning sickness had gotten worse. She didn't know how to explain to him that even after   
the doctor had been there twice, she was still sick.  
  
She was sitting on her living room couch, praying to Kami that she would keep her breakfast   
down when a familiar voice entered her ears.  
  
"Hey Bulma! Are you at home?" Yamcha called out. 'Oh great! This is just what I needed;   
Playboy to show up. I wonder how he'll take the news?' She carefully got up and slowly walked  
to the door.  
  
Opening the door, she was almost sickened at the sight of the smiling, former desert bandit.   
"What do you want?!" She barked.  
  
"You look like shit, Bulma!" He said before he thought of himself. She really did look like  
shit. She hadn't combed her hair in days. Makeup? What good is makeup when you have to wash  
it off from where you've vomited your guts out? Her clothes looked like she slept in them,   
which she did-- for four days now.  
  
"Well, you smell like it! Get out of my face!" She screamed before slamming the door right  
in his face.  
  
"What's her problem? I bet she's mad because I haven't come to see her in so long. I'll make  
it up to her tomorrow," he smiled before turning to go. He thought he'd take her out; show   
her a good time; and she'd be his again. Boy was he ever in for a surprise!  
  
"I don't believe this!" She screamed before throwing up her arms and collapsing on the couch.  
  
  
Late that night  
  
Vegeta's Capsule ship landed around midnight in the back of Capsule Corp. He had accomplished  
much on his training mission, but thoughts of Bulma still distracted him from his goal-- to be  
a Super Saiyan. He quietly opened the back door to the house and crept in ever so softly. He  
didn't want to awaken anyone as he wanted to surprise Bulma tomorrow with the completion of the  
Saiyan mating ritual-- a hunt.  
  
As he opened her bedroom door, he could hear the soft sounds of her breathing and began to   
wonder when this tiny, fragile Human began to mean so much to him. He had never cared for any   
attachments in his life; he never really had any friends. When he was with women, it was   
always for just one night. They were never around in the morning, and none of them had asked  
him to love them like Bulma had. He sighed, closed the door, and walked down the hall to his   
bedroom. 'Tomorrow will be a day that you will never forget, Bulma.'  
  
Bulma awoke early that morning, thanks to her morning sickness. She ran to the bathroom, but   
stopped when she suddenly felt better. "Nani? It's not like I'm complaining, but this is   
strange," she said aloud when her sickness suddenly passed. "Oh, well, at least now I can   
watch some TV and get caught up on my stories!" She beamed as she hurriedly made her way down  
the stairs.  
  
When lunchtime rolled around, Bulma decided to join her parents out in the garden. She hadn't  
been outside in two weeks.   
  
She couldn't make it ten feet before without getting sick. "I see someone is feeling better,"  
her father greeted her.  
  
"Yeah, Daddy, I feel much better!"  
  
"When's Vegeta coming home?" Her mom asked.  
  
"You know him. He'll be home when he runs out of food!" She laughed as her mouth drooled at  
the scrumptious site of her mom's cooking. 'Boy it's going to be great to eat again!'  
  
The family finished their lunch and was just about to start cleaning when Vegeta sneaked down  
to the garden and hid behind a bush. He was going to scare Bulma as she passed by, after her   
parents were in the house. 'She's going to scream and curse me to high Heaven!' He thought,   
almost giddily. He had missed his blue-haired mate over the past two weeks. Space was cold  
and lonely for him. He had longed to lay in her arms and feel her warm breath against his body.  
Just thinking about all that got him aroused to the point where he had to take control over his  
body. He reasoned with himself that after the hunt, she would be his again for the taking.  
  
Bulma picked up the last of the dishes and was heading toward the bush Vegeta was hiding behind  
as Yamcha proudly strode up to her from the other side of Capsule Corp. "Hey babe! You look   
much better today," he flashed her his patented- this smile makes your heart melt- smile.  
  
She sat the plates down and put her hands upon her hips. She hfmped before saying with a very   
Vegeta-like smirk, "Too bad you don't." Yamcha didn't like her tone or that smirk. It   
reminded him of a certain pain-in-the-ass Saiyan Prince.  
  
"Listen, Bulma, I know you're mad because I haven't been around lately. I wanna make it up to  
you," he said putting his hands on her upper arms. Vegeta almost gave himself away when he   
saw Yamcha touching her. 'That filthy ningen dares to put his hands on my mate!' He cooled   
down when he remembered that Yamcha could sense Ki.  
  
"I'm not mad at you, Yamcha. I just don't want you around, anymore," she stated as she jerked  
out of his grasp. She explained to him that she too had changed; she was no longer the   
love-starved fool that followed him around like a lost puppy dog waiting for him to decide that  
he loved her. She had moved on with her life and since he hadn't been back to see her, she   
assumed that he'd done the same.  
  
"Bulma, come on. You know you love me-- you said you did."   
  
"That was then. This is now."  
  
"You still love me. It's not like you've found a replacement for me," he laughed. Bulma   
didn't say a word. Was now the time to tell Yamcha about her and Vegeta? 'Now's a good a time  
as any, I guess.'  
  
"I have found a replacement for you. Someone who's better than you in every way possible."  
  
"Who? I know you haven't been out. I've used my sources, and they haven't seen you anywhere."  
  
"I didn't need to go out."  
  
"Huh? The only person here at Capsule Corp. is Vegeta, and he couldn't possible take an   
interest in you!" Yamcha threw his head back and laughed. 'I will rip that baka ningen to   
shreds!' Vegeta fumed from his position from behind the bush.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"It's really pathetic, Bulma. I mean, trying to get me to believe that you're with Vegeta--   
just to make me jealous?"  
  
"It's true, Yamcha. I've been with Vegeta since the night you left me."  
  
"Yeah, right, Bulma. You're not getting any younger, and I'm sure Vegeta would want a young   
woman. Someone who could keep up with him, being a Saiyan and all. You're just too old and   
plain for him." Vegeta had had enough. He was about to stand up and blow Yamcha to the Next   
Dimension when Bulma proudly stated,  
  
"I'm carrying his baby."   
  
"WHAT?!" Vegeta stood up and exclaimed.  
  
"VEGETA!?!" Both Yamcha and Bulma whirled around and expounded.  
  
"Oh, I see, so the lie's went too far, eh, Bulma?" Yamcha laughed.  
  
"Shut-up, you pathetic Human!" Vegeta barked. He walked over to Bulma and stopped before her.  
"Is this true? Are you pregnant with my child?"  
  
"Yes, Vegeta, I am," she admitted softly and took his hands into hers.  
  
"Gee, this is really Oscar-worthy! And how you ever got Vegeta to go a long with this, I'll   
never know," Yamcha laughed.  
  
Vegeta turned to Yamcha and stated, "Be gone." He put up his hand and emitted a powerful beam  
from it, sending Yamcha hurdling back into a wall.  
  
"Vegeta!" Bulma protested as she tried to break his grasp.  
  
"He'll be fine. Come, we have much to talk about," he solemnly stated before leading her into  
the house.  
  
  
TBC?? 


End file.
